DESCRIPTION. State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description as is will become public information. There, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXEED THE SPACE PROVDED. This application seeks support for international training and research in Environmental and Occupational Health, as a partnership between a U.S. university (Emory) and prominent universities in Chile (the University of Chile) and Peru (Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia). Peru and Chile are South American countries with different levels of development, but with a range of serious, largely shared, environmental health problems, including air pollution, water pollution, effects of high altitudes, mine wastes, heavy metals, and others. Three stages of training are described: formal academic training, Bridge Fellowships, and in-country research. The formal academic training will be provided at Mexico's National Institute of Public Health/School of Public Health of Mexico, a leading Latin American institution and one with previous Fogarty support. This plan has several advantages: high quality training, training in Spanish, the concept of "South to South" training, low cost, and leveraging prior Fogarty support. Bridge Fellowships, an innovative part of this application, are four-to six- month fellowships at Emory, during which trainees will develop their research protocols under close faculty guidance, acquire specific additional skills they need, form collaborative relationships with U.S. colleagues, and pursue funding opportunities. The Bridge Fellowships will function as mini-sabbaticals to nurture research protocols, utilizing Emory's excellent opportunities as a public health research incubator. Finally, trainees will return to Chile and Peru to undertake in-countryresearch; this program will make available small grants to support them. Close follow-up and collaboration will be provided during this phase. While some trainees will undertake all three phases of training, others will have completed academic training already, and will require only the latter two phases. Evidence of strong in-country support is presented. Plans for extending the impact of this program throughout Peru and Chile, and eventually for achieving a broader impact throughout Latin America (especially in the Southern Cone and Andean countries) are described. PERFORMANCE SITES Rollins School of Public Health, Emory University Atlanta, GA University of Chile School of Public Health Santiago, Chile University Peruana Cayetano Heredia Lima, Peru [Escuela de Salud Publica de Mexico / Institute Nacional de Salud Publica]* Cuernavaca, Mexico *ESPM/INSP is not a formal party to this application, but will serve as a training site. A full explanation appears in the text, and support is documented in Appendix II. KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Name Organization Howard Frumkin Rollins School of Public Health, Emory University Paulina Pino University of Chile School of Public Health Gustavo Gonzales University Peruana Cayetano Heredia PHS 398(Rev 4/98) Page 2 Role on Project [unreadable]v Principal Investigator Major Foreign Collaborator, Chile Major Foreign Collaborator,Peru -^ BB Face page Description, Performenace Sites, and Personnel